Secrets and Favours
by eeveewazhere
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru have been doing this "brotherly love" act since they joined the Host Club. Turns out, it's not just an act. These twins are in a real relationship, and Hikaru wants to make a change. Note: I'd love it if you guys could leave a review so I can improve as a writer ouo
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool summer morning, and the Hitachiin Twins were asleep in bed. Just as the clock at their bedside turned to 7:30, Kaoru woke up. He looked at the still sleeping Hikaru, then at the clock. "Still 30 minutes until the alarm goes off. Might as well get a start on the day while I'm up." He mumbled.

He got out of bed, moving carefully to avoid waking his brother. Just before standing up, he looked at Hikaru's sleeping face. They had been in a relationship for three years now, ever since they got out of High School. They hadn't told anyone, not even their friends from the Host Club. Tamaki had come up with the whole "brotherly love" act for them, but how would he react if he knew it was more than just an act? With a sigh, he stood up and walked to the closet for some clothes.

Soon after, Kaoru was dressed and downstairs making breakfast. He heard the alarm buzzing from upstairs as soon as 8:00 hit. Before long, Hikaru came down, still in pajamas and appearing to be half asleep. "Morning beautiful. Love the new hairstyle," Kaoru said in a playful tone.

"Shut up," grumbled Hikaru.

"Well well, someone's a bit grumpy today. What's the matter with you?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"C'mon, I'm your brother, you can tell me."

Hikaru sighed. He knew Kaoru wouldn't give up until he told him, and he really didn't feel like being pestered about it all day, especially when they had the host club today. When they got out of High School, the host club didn't disband. All the members agreed to keep it alive. The only difference being that Haruhi now dressed as herself instead of a boy, and guys now visited as well as girls. "Hikaruuu… Earth to Hikaru!"

Kaoru's voice brought Hikaru back from his daydream. "It's nothing important. What are you making for breakfast?"

"Eggs. Now tell me what's wrong or we're not leaving this house."

"But we have a Host Club meeting today. We can't miss it."

"And you think I'd rather be there and let you be upset? As if." Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"I'm not telling you."

"Tell meeee. Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell meeeeeeeee." Kaoru was relentless, poking Hikaru in the side, cheek, forehead, and just about everywhere else.

"FINE, I'LL TELL YOU!" Hikaru practically exploded.

"If I tell you though, you can't laugh or get angry or whatever."

"I won't, cross my heart." Kaoru held up his right hand and used his left to make a cross motion over his chest. "Now what is it?"

Hikaru sighed, looking at the table to avoid eye contact. "I… I want a child."


	2. Chapter 2

A clang could be heard as Kaoru dropped the pan he was holding. His eyes widened and he turned to face Hikaru. He never in a million years would have expected to hear the words "I want a child" come out of his twin's mouth. "A… A child…? Hikaru, in case you've forgotten, we're both guys. We can't exactly have a kid."

"We could adopt one."

"And what would they think if they saw two brothers, twins for that matter, coming in and asking to adopt a child?"

With a sad look in his eyes, Hikaru slouched down and rested his head on his hands. It pained Kaoru to see him like this. "Where's this all coming from anyways? You never mentioned anything about any kids before. Why now?"

"When Tamaki brought his kids over, it made me realized how much I'd like one of our own for us to take care of. But you're right, it's a stupid idea."

"Hey, don't talk like that. Why don't you go and get changed, then we'll eat. We have to be leaving soon for the Host Club."

Hikaru nodded and went back upstairs.

Later on at the meeting, the twins sat and listened while Tamaki went on about plans for the next party they would throw. Neither of them were really listening, since Hikaru was still a little upset about that morning, and Kaoru was upset about his brother being upset. Kaoru jabbed Hikaru in the side. "Hey, listen. I'm sorry there's nothing I can do about this," he said sympathetically.

"It's fine."

Meanwhile, over on the other side of the sofa, Haruhi gave a small yawn. She noticed Hikaru and Kaoru with their heads together, whispering about something. "Hey guys, whatcha talking about?" She said as she scooted closer.

Both twins lifted their heads in surprise. "Ah! Nothing!" they said simultaneously.

_Sure didn't seem like nothing to me_ thought Haruhi. She decided to just let it go without a fight. "Well alright. You have fun with that."

She scooted back to her original spot. She glanced back at them, and noticed Kaoru looking at her oddly. She smiled and turned her attention back to Tamaki, who was now lost in one of his fantasy worlds. _Hm, maybe…_ thought Kaoru.

After what seemed like ages, the meeting finally ended. The drive back home was a silent one. When they got in the door of their house, Kaoru finally broke the silence. "You sure you're fine?"

"Yeah. You said it yourself, there's nothing we can do about it."

The younger twin grew thoughtful once again. "Maybe there is…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, Haruhi."

"Haruhi?"


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, there was another Host Club meeting called. This time, Hikaru was 1 part excited, two parts nervous. Kaoru had filled him in on his plan, which was to get Haruhi to carry a child for them. "Are you sure about this Kaoru? There's no way this is going to work."

"Relax, we've got this. Just remember the plan."

Hikaru took a deep breath and nodded. He still had no faith in the plan, but it was better than nothing. They stepped inside and immediately seeked out the girl. Upon finding her, they locked arms with her and pulled her to a secluded area. "Hey what are you doing, let me -"

She struggled until they finally let her go. "What the heck was that for?"

"We need to tell you something," the twins said in unison

"You could've just told me that instead of forcing me away. What's so important anyways?"

"We assume you know about our brotherly love act," Hikaru said nervously.

"Well yeah, I've been part of this club for a few years now."

"Well-" started Kaoru, "It's not just an act."

"I know." Haruhi stated simply.

"You know!?" They said, once again in unison. They couldn't believe their ears. How could Haruhi have possibly known?

Haruhi gave a small laugh. "Yeah, I knew. Nobody can be that good at faking it. So, is that all you wanted to tell me?"

Being the first to regain his composure, Kaoru spoke. "That's not all. Hikaru wants a child."

"Okay… So what do I have to do with that?"

"Well you see, we can't have one since we're both guys, and we can't adopt one because we're brothers. You, on the other hand, are a girl."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Are you asking me what I think you're asking?"

"Wewantyoutohavesexwithoneofusandcarryachild," Hikaru blurted out. He looked shocked that he said it and covered his mouth.

"Yeah, what he said," stated Kaoru.

"You want me to carry a child!?"


	4. Chapter 4

After some more loud, yet still hushed, disbelief and discussion, the trio rejoined the rest of the host club. Luckily, nobody really noticed their absence, so nobody questioned them on where they were or what they had been talking about. The twins pushed Haruhi towards Tamaki, indicating she needed to carry out her first part of the plan, which was to be excused from Host Club for the next few months and avoid questioning on who got her pregnant and the like. She gulped, took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and approached him. "Tamaki senpai?" She tapped his shoulder.

"Hm? Yes?" Tamaki spun around with a flourish, now facing Haruhi.

"I was wondering if I could have some time off the club for-" She considered what to say. If she said 9 months, it could make it obvious why she was leaving. "-an undetermined amount of time?"

"What for, my dear Haruhi?"

"I'd rather not share that information if you don't mind."

"Certainly. You may have as long as you need starting next week."

"Thank you Tamaki senpai."

Haruhi walked away, nodding to the twins to signal she got the time off. They silently cheered, this plan may just work after all. They had their doubts, Hikaru especially, but maybe it would go off without a hitch.

Precisely one week later, the Hitachiin brothers and Haruhi were standing in Hikaru and Kaoru's house, their bedroom to be exact. The awkwardness was thick and seemed as if it could be sliced with a knife. "So…. Which one of you is actually going to do this?" Haruhi said nervously.

Neither twin volunteered, so after a few moments Kaoru spoke up. "Would you like me to do it Hikaru?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

So they sent Hikaru out of the room to wait. Hikaru paced back and forth in the hallway. He was still extremely nervous about this, but it was too late to turn back now. The younger twin hated the thought of his lover being with another person, even if it was for a good reason. Continuing to pace back and forth in front of the room, his mind automatically went to the worst case scenarios. Various scenes played out in his head, each one worse than the last. After what seemed like hours, but was actually about 45 minutes, the two came out. Both looked very flustered, and Hikaru couldn't help but what wonder exactly what had happened in there. "I take it you guys are done?"

"Yep," they both said, nodding.

"Alright then. Now we wait."

Little did he know, what happened in there could take Kaoru away from him forever.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 2 months since the events of operation Get Haruhi Pregnant happened, and Kaoru could not get her out of his brain. He would get distracted and let his mind wander, only to find it stuck on her. _C'mon Kaoru, get yourself together. It was just for a kid, nothing special. _He thought, trying to stop thinking about her. Finding that to be a futile effort, he decided to just give in and think about what happened that night.

Haruhi moaned. She seemed to be enjoying this at least a little. Kaoru on the other hand didn't seem to. He thrusted in and out of her, but it was almost too… systematic. Like he would rather be doing anything else but this. It was getting hard for Haruhi to enjoy it with him acting like this. "You don't have to do this Kaoru, I can tell you don't like it."

"What are you talking about, I'm fine."

"You're not fooling me."

Kaoru sighed internally. She always was more perceptive than the others, at least in his eyes. She was the first one who could actually tell the twins apart, and she always was able to tell when they were upset. "We can stop if you want to," Haruhi said gently.

"No, it's fine. I have to do this for Hikaru."

"You really love him, huh?"

"Yeah." Kaoru smiled.

Haruhi thought for a moment. She was trying to figure out some way to get him to enjoy this a bit more. "I have an idea," She said.

"What?"

"Just pretend I'm Hikaru."

"That might work, except Hikaru doesn't exactly have all the same parts as you."

"True. Just pretend I'm a female version of him then."

"Well, alright."

Kaoru closed his eyes and imagined it was female Hikaru in front of him and not Haruhi. They continued on like that for about ten minutes. _Hmm. Something doesn't feel right. Usually sex with Hikaru is different than this,_ Kaoru thought, forgetting it was, in fact, Haruhi in front of him and not his brother. _I know how to fix this._

His eyes still shut, he leaned forward a planted a passionate kiss on Haruhi's lips. When he heard a female voice in response, he suddenly remembered who he was with and opened his eyes in surprise. "Ohmygod I'm so sorry I forgot you weren't Hikaru oh my god," He frantically apologized.

"Relax, it's fine."

Haruhi seemed calm and collected, but Kaoru noticed a blush on her face and felt his own get warm. Embarrassed, he continued in a thrusting motion, relieved when he finally finished. "I'm done."

"I guess we should go back out there and let Hikaru know then," Haruhi said simply.

"... Yeah," Kaoru said after a long pause.

They gathered up their clothes and exited the room to find Hikaru pacing back and forth. He stopped and looked up when he heard them come out. "I take it you two are done?"


End file.
